


Miles From Where You Are

by tempered_rose



Series: Pausenclown [4]
Category: Football RPF, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Bayern München, Established Relationship, Football, German National Team, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2012967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempered_rose/pseuds/tempered_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas misses Miro when they aren't together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Miles From Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> A small snippet set somewhere in the beginning of the Pausenclown series. I guess it could be set technically before the series began. ~~Fine so now there’s a fourth one :P~~ Song in reference to this one is [this angst-inspiring mess of emotion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cnmuJ9LczV4).
> 
> Written for all the fans of the series, both Anon and known. I hope you like it, despite its shortness.

It wasn’t that far on the map, only a few fingers’ worth of distance between Munich and Rome. A train, a plane even a car, could get there in a matter of hours. Thomas let his fingers rest on the encircled star on the map that indicated Rome. He missed Miro immensely ever since the other man had gone to Lazio. Why couldn’t he have stayed?

Thomas leaned away from the table, leaning back in the chair he was sitting in. Lisa was somewhere outside in the garden, showing her mother their newest flowers that they had bought that morning. He didn’t really have time for this now, but he still found himself looking at the old map in a book and couldn’t help but think of Miro.

When the other man had still been in Munich it was so easy to see one another. All they would have to do is go out with the other lads from training and then they could spend the whole night in one another’s company. Where they would lie and say they had stayed out with the boys, they would leave early and spend the evening in a park walking around and talking quietly, or maybe in the countryside away from town just watching the stars. Miro loved the stars; Thomas wanted to give them to him.

Now that Miroslav was in Rome, they could only talk occasionally and mostly that was by text message. There weren’t any chances to run off into the dark, hands held together, and find themselves laying on a blanket looking up at the night sky. There weren’t any more opportunities to dip into an alley and press one another against a wall and kiss each other’s lips until they were bruised.

Thomas missed Miro. It was starting to hurt, a longing that wouldn’t end. Thankfully an international friendly was on its way in a few weeks. Thomas hoped that Miro missed him just as much.

——

Miro thought it was almost embarrassing at how fast upon seeing one another they had both made their excuses and gotten one another upstairs, into their shared room, and into bed. He had faked travel weariness; Thomas feigned a headache. Miro was pretty sure no one except Jogi believed them. Miro pulled Thomas to him and kissed him soundly once they had the door shut behind them. Easily enough, Thomas’ arms slid around his neck and the younger boy pressed himself closer to Miro, causing the older man to groan into the kiss.

“You like your lovers young, dirty old man.” Thomas teased lightly when they paused for breath.

Miro shook his head, eyes staring at Thomas as they always did. There was a look of reverence in his expression and in his touches.

“I have no lovers. I only have _you_ ,” Miro corrected softly. Thomas smiled. “You’re all I want.”

Miro ignored the implications of his words. He spoke truth, as he always did. Miroslav smiled and guided them both over to the bed. He kept his touches gentle and soft. He wasn’t going to be rough with his boy, not yet anyway. That could happen later. Right now, he just wanted to remind himself—and Thomas—why they continued to do this. Soft kisses, light caresses was the way to do that. Besides, Miro wanted to tease Thomas just a little. They both would enjoy that.

Once on the bed, Thomas’ smile went from amusement to tenderness as he leaned forward and kissed Miro again.

“For the next five days, I’m all yours. And there’s no place on Earth I’d rather be. Just here, with you.”

They shared a look, followed by another loving kiss. And, for a while, it seemed as if it was like the old days again, like Miro had never left Germany and Thomas could still sneak over sometimes and they would spend a few hours together in bed. It was like nothing had changed.

It was perfect.


End file.
